fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium 3/5
Light: That can't be right. :''Announcer: You're right. It can't. I have reason to believe that the machine was somehow rigged. :''Announcer: However, I must choose a team to face elimination. And since all of them except for Green Team at least succeeded at making bread... :''Announcer: Green Team is up for elimination. ---- :(BLUE TEAM ROOM. 1:45 AM) THUMP Jake: What was that? (Jake unlocks his closet and steps in, reaching out into the darkness) Jake: It's... it's warm. Jake: I need to finish before it's too late... ---- :(YELLOW TEAM ROOM. 2:35 AM) Cookie: Trixie... I'm scared... ---- :(ANNOUNCER'S ROOM. 2:05 AM) Announcer: Something terrible is going to happen. ---- :(OUTSIDE THE MANSION: 9:00 AM) (It begins to drizzle; Volt is holding an umbrella) Announcer: Time for today's elimination. Zane: Um... Mr. Announcer, are you okay? Announcer: Don't worry, buddy. I'm fine. Announcer: Anyways, this was a close one. Between Scotch and Light. Scotch: P-Please say it wasn't me! Announcer: It isn't you. Light: But you're just saying that, right? Announcer: Nope. It was a tie, so I get to choose. You're eliminated. Light: #$%^ing #$%*#$*! This was important to me! (Light is escorted out) Announcer: Alright... the contest today is a scavenger hunt. Scotch: *hic* whadda we search for? Announcer: Ducks. Cardboard ducks. Speedy: BWAP BWAP Koloro: You're a penguin, not a duck, silly. (hugs Speedy) Mika Sho: Didn't we hunt ducks already? Announcer: Yes. We had leftovers. ---- :(RED TEAM SEARCHES THE MANSION) White: Man, it's raining pretty hard out there. I hate the rain. Mika Sho: Really? I love it. Say, move over, would you? I wanna check that cabinet right behind you. Mika Sho: Nope, just Scotch's beer. Fyre: Maybe we should start searching the bedrooms? White: That seems like kind of an invasion of privacy, doesn't it? Fyre: Fine, I'll go alone. You can keep searching here. ---- :(BLUE TEAM SEARCHES THE MANSION) Volt: Man, this is so fun! Like, really fun! We're totally gonna win. Alice: I don't know where to look... can I just tag along with you, Jake? Jake: ...I have a bad feeling about this. Koloro: What? Why? Jake: We need to find the Announcer. ---- :(YELLOW TEAM SEARCHES THE MANSION) Zane: Now this I can do! Purple: Umm... this is kind of stupid... but I heard some noise coming from nearby pretty late last night. Maybe it was Announcer hiding the ducks? We should search around the bedrooms. Frolo: No, that's a great idea! You search the bedrooms, the rest of us search downstairs. Trixie: ... (Cookie holds tightly onto Trixie's hand) ---- :(GREEN TEAM SEARCHES THE MANSION) Scotch: I know erry nook and cranny in the mansion... I been hidin' beer all over! Y'know, in case of an emergency. Jane: Um, then where do you think the ducks are? Scotch: ...I dunno, but don't you reckon we should find Alyssa first? ---- :(AT THE INTERSECTION THAT LEADS TO THE TEAM ROOMS) Fyre: Well. This is awkward. Zane: ...Hi. Fyre: Do you smell something? Zane: Yeah. Smells awful... like death. ---- :(JAKE CONFRONTS THE ANNOUNCER) Jake: There are no ducks. Announcer: ...Ah. So you're the one I'm looking for. ---- Announcer: I'm sorry to inform you all that the Blue Team has lost. Alice: What? Why?! Announcer: Your fate is in the hands of the viewers. Announcer: The Blue Team is up for elimination. ---- Volt Alice Jake Koloro Speedy Category:Fandemonium